Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pomander and more specifically it relates to a fruit and clove pomander kit for efficiently creating a pomander using fruit and cloves.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
A pomander is a ball made from perfumes. In the late Middle Ages through the 17th century, pomanders were worn or carried in a vase as a protection against infection or merely as an article to modify bad smells. Globular cases contained the pomanders and were hung around the neck with a chain or belt.
Modern pomanders are comprised of a fruit (e.g. orange, apple) covered with whole dried cloves to provide a pleasant scent. Modern pomanders using fruit and cloves are cure dried and may last several years. Modern pomanders may be used for perfuming and freshening the air or keeping drawers of clothing and linens fresh, pleasant-smelling and moth-free.
The main problem with modern pomanders is they can be time consuming to make by the end user. Another problem with modern pomanders is that the end user typically does not have all of the tools required to effectively make a fruit and clove pomander.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved fruit and clove pomander kit for efficiently creating a pomander using fruit and cloves.